


But Your Brother Was a Good Substitute For You

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: Other Half [6]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alpha Jiang Cheng, M/M, Omega Lan WangJi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: Wei Wuxian missed an opportunity. Jiang Wanyin won't make the same mistake.["What-if" extra of Other Half: The Lovers, takes place after chapter 3]
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Jiang Cheng
Series: Other Half [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	But Your Brother Was a Good Substitute For You

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and posted this for the person who won Biscuit's art giveaway and showered us with compliments for OH you can have my whole heart <3

Lan Zhan was angry with himself. He had been doing fine his whole life, then _Wei Wuxian_ showed up. Why did he suddenly need someone so badly?

The whole ordeal had awakened Lan Zhan's individuality -- that's what he was calling it at least. He had been good until now, and now he was of marrying age. He could be a little promiscuous. He had been expecting Wei Wuxian to take him the first night he crawled through his window, and then again after that kiss under the apple tree. He had gotten _so close_ to getting what he wanted, then Wei Wuxian told him that he wouldn't go any further unless he could take Lan Zhan on _dates_. That was pretty much a rejection as far as Lan Zhan was concerned, and he gave his own rejection in return.

Lan Zhan had accepted this over the past two weeks since that incident. They wanted different things. Wei Wuxian wanted a mate, and Lan Zhan wanted a fuckbuddy. They were incompatible, and that was okay. There were other pretty alphas he could choose from; he just had to find one that wouldn't try to tie him down.

And yet, he was frustrated. He had high standards -- after all, the only alphas who wouldn't want to get Lan Zhan's hand in marriage were the kind that treated omegas like shit, or were already dating someone else, or were just unattractive. He had been content to watch from afar until now. But having his first kiss and getting so goddamn _close_ to everything else left him touch starved. It was painful. Why couldn't he just get over it?

Jiang Wanyin, on the other hand, had noticed Wei Wuxian's moping ever since he'd gotten involved with that omega boy. He'd heard things about Lan Zhan from the other alphas in his class - about how he was stuck up, how he gave no alpha the time of day. Jiang Wanyin supposed even Wei Wuxian was no exception. A small part of him felt good about it, that there was finally something Wei Wuxian couldn't do, but he washed away that feeling in favour of looking out for him.

He caught sight of Lan Zhan during dinner and planned to approach him once he'd eaten. Most alphas wouldn't dare get in his way but Jiang Wanyin didn't care about such trivialities. Once he was finished, he called out to the omega but all he got was a glance before he kept walking away.

Well, no one just simply _ignored_ him. Jiang Wanyin tutted and hurried after him. Where the hell was he going anyway?

It wasn't uncommon for alphas to try to get Lan Zhan's attention. Even the ones who weren't attracted to omega men tried to get him to look their way, just for bragging purposes. Usually they gave up after he ignored them the first time. This time he had erred and looked at the one calling him, since the tone was different than usual. But he still didn't care, so he just continued on his way. He needed a specific color of thread from the sewing room, which was on the third floor of the main building.

"This is pretty fucking rude of you. I'm talking to you! Be civil, you little brat! It won't take long!" Jiang Wanyin hissed as he chased behind him, following him all the way up to the third floor.

Lan Zhan was scared at first. It was a natural instinct that was drilled into him and made him want to go back down the stairs to where other people are so he wasn't alone with a pursuing, angry alpha. But he recalled that this was Jiang Wanyin, Wei Wuxian's brother. They were clearly very different, but with what he knew about Wei Wuxian, Jiang Wanyin wouldn't do anything malicious, even if he was mad.

The alpha really did follow him all the way to the sewing room. Lan Zhan expected him to either give up or try to stop him, but he was clearly determined. What did he even _want_ , anyway? The idea of it being about Wei Wuxian made him want to evade him even more. But alas, he was going to have to get his thread.

Jiang Wanyin took a deep breath when they finally reached the sewing room. He looked around, eyebrows furrowed, as he took in where they were.

"Lan Zhan," he said. "That is your name, isn't it?"

Lan Zhan knew that Jiang Wanyin knew his name. It was too far into the semester for him not to. "What do you want?" he asked as he cut the thread and set down the scissors. He wound the thread over his fingers so it wouldn't tangle.

"What's your relationship with Wei Wuxian?" Jiang Wanyin asked. Might as well get straight to the point, he thought. He'd only heard bits and pieces from the man himself.

Of course this was about Wei Wuxian. Lan Zhan bristled. "There is none," he said. He took the thread off his fingers and tucked it into his pocket.

Jiang Wanyin tutted. "Don't think I haven't seen the two of you hanging around each other. I want a good fucking reason as to why he keeps moping around. There was none of this until you came along."

Annoyance pricked at Lan Zhan. He sent Jiang Wanyin a glare and started towards the door, unwilling to try and convince him. He could have asked his brother if he was so concerned.

He wasn't escaping this conversation if he could help it. Jiang Wanyin reached out and grabbed Lan Zhan's wrist before he could leave.

"Apologise to him," he growled.

Lan Zhan sharply turned back to the alpha and threw out his hand to grab onto the front of his jacket. The growl in his throat died out and he paused before unbalancing him and knocking him over, which had been his plan.

Jiang Wanyin was quite attractive. He had known this, objectively, though he never really thought twice about it. But why was he thinking about it now? Because they were so close?

He didn’t let go of Jiang Wanyin’s jacket, but his grip softened, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to walk away or knock him over. “We are incompatible,” he said.

Admittedly, Jiang Wanyin was surprised by Lan Zhan's quick actions. He had some fight in him. It was a good thing, probably, Jiang Wanyin thought.

"So?" he said. "I don't give a shit. Apologise to him."

Lan Zhan's grip tightened and he leaned a tiny bit forward as he glared at the audacity of this man. "Apologize for not being what he wants?" he asked quietly. "Tell him that I'm sorry about his priorities."

"Apologise for having the audacity to mess around with people's feelings because you parade yourself around thinking you can do whatever you want," Jiang Wanyin bit back. He put his hand on top of Lan Zhan's, wrapped around his jacket, and squeezed. "Just because you're the only male omega in this place doesn't give you the right."

Lan Zhan _really_ wanted to knock him over. He even tugged a little bit as he thought about it, and his scent turned slightly aggressive to match Jiang Wanyin's. Instead, he creeped his hand over to the opposite collar of his jacket while his other hand snuck under it and crawled up the other collar so his arms were crisscrossed. Chokes usually weren't so slow unless it was an instruction, and Lan Zhan realized he didn't _really_ want to choke him. He liked having Jiang Wanyin's hand gripping his in a threatening way yet being able to move it anyway. He wanted to show Jiang Wanyin that he was an omega, yes, but he could be threatening too.

He had been in confrontation with alphas before, and he knew his tendencies. If he wasn't an omega he would pay them no mind, but the constant condescension and degradation grated on him and he tended to stand his ground and let his vocabulary get strong and sometimes colorful if necessary. This was different. This was physical, it was _intimate_. Jiang Wanyin wasn't degrading him, he was _challenging_ him, insulting him like he would another alpha. And despite taking offense, this was exciting in a way Lan Zhan hadn't felt before.

As he spoke, his hands kept crawling further up the collar of the jacket, the backs of his fingers sliding along the hot skin of the alpha's neck. His heart was beating hard in his chest because of the thrill of the confrontation and it made his voice a little breathless.

"If I intended to play with his feelings I would have let him fuck me. That's what I wanted. But he wants a pretty thing to call his and I will not be owned. I told him my terms and he did not accept them. Tell me, Jiang Wanyin, what rights have I wrongfully assumed, other than seeking pleasure without selling my obedience in return?"

That made Jiang Wanyin tightly press his lips together. He hadn't know the full story but of course, of course, Wei Wuxian had to be the golden child who wanted to do things 'the right way'. To think he got turned down because the omega wouldn't let him sweep him off his feet. He snorted with amusement, seemingly unfazed by Lan Zhan's hand on his neck.

"Wei Wuxian wouldn't know a good opportunity if it struck him right in the face," he said, his scent dampening slightly. "But he is family to me and I can't stand seeing him walk around all pathetic."

Lan Zhan's scent didn't calm but the scent of aggression disappeared and left the one of interest behind, not quite _desire_ but close. His hands stopped their journey upwards but he didn't let go or move away. He was very close, now. He found himself staring at Jiang Wanyin's mouth thoughtfully, then he made himself look back up into his eyes.

Jiang Wanyin was very pretty.

"He'll get over it," he said, his voice between a murmur and a whisper, and now his scent was drifting into the desire category. "He's attractive and too nice and I'm sure most omegas would kill to be his wife. If he wants to mourn over me then that's his choice."

Lan Zhan wasn't sure what possessed him to ask what he was about to ask, but he felt no need to evict it. His fingers had softened and were lightly stroking the underside of the jacket's collar, but they tightened a little towards the end of his question, not enough to constrict but enough that the alpha would know he could.

"What about you, Jiang Wanyin? Do you know a good opportunity when it chokes you?"

Jiang Wanyin's breath hitched. He looked down at Lan Zhan with interest. Of course, he was no fool and he had eyes. Lan Zhan was undeniably beautiful and there was a reason that many alphas chased after him - Wei Wuxian included. Usually, he wouldn't go for someone as bratty as Lan Zhan though, but the idea of taking what Wei Wuxian missed out on was enough to fuel his arousal.

"I do," he said slowly, looking Lan Zhan up and down, making sure he saw him do it. "But do you know what you're asking for? I do not desire a mate right now either, so we are on the same page, yes?"

Lan Zhan couldn't help the wicked little smile that crossed his features. He was _finally_ getting what he wanted. "It's perfect," he whispered. He looked back down at Jiang Wanyin's lips and his smile faded away as he turned thoughtful. They were alpha brothers, and alpha brothers were competitive, weren't they?

He reluctantly pulled away and took a few steps backwards, then he turned to go close the door. He locked it, then returned and took off his forehead ribbon and tossed it aside.

"Wei Wuxian took my first kiss a couple of weeks ago. It was excellent. The way he kissed me when he snuck into my room that night made me think he really knew how to pleasure an omega. I got my hopes up. Do you think you could do better than he would have?"

"I'm sick of talking about Wei Wuxian," Jiang Wanyin replied coldly. He walked over to Lan Zhan in long strides and grabbed one of his wrists again. This time, he pinned it against the wall and he looked down at Lan Zhan with hunger. "Stop thinking about him. Think about what's in front of you."

Lan Zhan licked his lips. "I'm just making sure," he said. He felt a little nervous, but he didn't let it show on his face or in his voice. He had to make some things clear. "I've heard what most alphas do in bed and I won't tolerate it. You'll finger me and get me wet before you do anything else, nothing except your tongue goes in my mouth, my pants can come off but my robes stay on, you'll knot in my hand rather than inside, and you'll get me off at least once before you leave."

Lan Zhan telling him exactly what he wanted was strangely arousing and Jiang Wanyin was sure that he could smell it in his scent. He let out an approving growl, fingers tightening around his wrist.

"Understood," he said in a heady voice. He leaned down and kissed Lan Zhan roughly.

Lan Zhan breathed in through his nose, taking in the thick scent of arousal and alpha. His own scent sweetened as his body reacted and his cock twitched. He kissed back with equal energy and did his best to give back as much as he was given, opening his mouth and licking and sucking. It was messy but it felt good. His free hand slid up Jiang Wanyin’s chest and gripped his jacket again, this time to keep him close.

Jiang Wanyin let go of Lan Zhan's wrist in favour of grabbing his hips with both hands and pulling him flush against his body. He groaned into his mouth at the contact. When he pulled away from the kiss, he moved his head down to kiss paths down his neck and nibble lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to feel it.

Lan Zhan couldn't quite believe he was doing this in a _classroom_. At least he didn't take classes in here. He tilted his head back and his body tensed slightly when he felt the teeth pinch. It only made him press into Jiang Wanyin more, and he could feel the tingly and pleasurable sensations rushing down between his legs. His head turned to the side a little in a submissive posture, completely on instinct rather than choice. At least his scent didn't change to a submissive one, or else he would have to be embarrassed about it.

He wondered how much experience Jiang Wanyin had. He was very attractive so he wouldn't be surprised if he had a ton of experience, especially since his more attractive brother clearly had no interest in messing around. It didn't really matter to Lan Zhan, as long as he did what he was told.

Jiang Wanyin pushed his leg between Lan Zhan's and let a hand slide around to find the laces holding together his pants. He wasn't going to tear them off him just yet, just tease, sliding his fingers around the hem and over the soft fabric.

"Never would've expected this from you," he rumbled before resuming kissing along his neck.

Lan Zhan's breath hitched and went out shakily. It was nerve-wracking to do this with someone he didn't know, in a place that wasn't his bedroom, and for the very first time too. But the nerves weren't _too_ bad and they added to the thrill of it.

"I've been good for twenty years," he breathed. "I deserve some fun."

At that, Jiang Wanyin simply let out a hum of acknowledgement. He untied Lan Zhan's laces and slid his hand underneath until he found his cock. At least with Lan Zhan, this was a familiar organ and significantly less scary than the other part of this. He had no intention of letting Lan Zhan know any of this though.

Lan Zhan had been mostly soft, but the contact quickly changed that. He let out a small sound and squeezed Jiang Wanyin's jacket in both hands. He knew that a lot of alphas scoffed at the idea of touching an omega's cock, which was pretty pathetic. He knew Jiang Wanyin wasn't one of those when he agreed to his terms, but it was still relieving to actually feel it. He rocked his hips back and forth a little, his eyes fluttering shut.

Jiang Wanyin wrapped his hand fully around his cock and stroked it roughly, thumbing at the tip until he was dripping into his hand. It was only then that he took the initiative to part Lan Zhan from his pants completely. He grabbed Lan Zhan's waist and hitched him up against the wall, prompting him to hold onto him properly. He balanced him slightly by leaning him against said wall, and then his fingers slid down over his opening.

Lan Zhan felt so vulnerable, being bare from the waist down. He took deep, shaky breaths and forced himself to accept where they were. The door was locked, it was after dinner, no one would be going to the third floor this late, especially not the sewing professor. Jiang Wanyin was trustworthy, his actions so far had shown such and his relation to Wei Wuxian pretty much guaranteed it. His hands shivered embarrassingly hard as they gripped Jiang Wanyin's jacket behind his shoulders and he leaned forward a little to put his forehead against Jiang Wanyin's neck.

As much as he feared vulnerability, he liked letting go of his reservations like this. He liked holding onto an alpha and trusting him to hold him up and to pleasure him. He picked up one leg to hook around Jiang Wanyin's waist and resisted the urge to jerk his hips against the fingers that teased over his vaginal opening.

"Did you say no one has ever touched you here like this before?" Jiang Wanyin asked in a husky voice. His fingers ran up and down over the slit of his pussy before he sunk one finger inside.

Lan Zhan squeezed around it briefly before he made himself relax. It was a feeling he was intimately familiar with, but also unfamiliar because it wasn't his own hand doing it. It hadn't felt so shocking when it was around his cock, for some reason. That had felt more or less normal, but _inside_ was something else entirely. He liked this a lot.

"Correct," he whispered. "You're a lucky man."

_Why me?_ Jiang Wanyin wanted to ask. However, he didn't have it in him to get into that conversation right now. Instead, he nipped at his neck and thrust his finger in and out of him until he could slip in a second.

Lan Zhan was used to the sensation of getting wet when he could feel it on his fingers, but now he couldn't tell until Jiang Wanyin's finger was able to move faster and smoother, and the second finger went in without any trouble. He adjusted his grip around Jiang Wanyin's shoulders, squeezing him with his arms. He lifted his other leg up and crossed his ankles behind Jiang Wanyin's lower back so he could hold himself up more fully.

"Curl your fingers in," he said, his voice a little rough from the strain.

Jiang Wanyin did as he was told and curled his fingers in, moving them in and out with a wet squelch. He sought out the spots that made Lan Zhan feel good, determined to make him cum before he went any further.

Lan Zhan's hips bounced forward when he got the right spot and he dampened a moan in his throat. He felt restless and decided to take it out on Jiang Wanyin's neck and earlobe, sucking and nibbling wherever he could. The fire built up slowly but surely, and he gave Jiang Wanyin quiet directions throughout -- rub back and forth, circles, go back to thrusting, angle them, _right there, slow down, speed up._

"What's your specialty?" he asked breathlessly after a little while.

"What?" Jiang Wanyin replied, seemingly caught off-guard by the question. He kept up the steady pace as per Lan Zhan's instruction as he answered. "Uh, elemental. I'm an electrical mage."

Lan Zhan smiled again, though only briefly. He had been secretly hoping it was the same as Wei Wuxian's conjuration magic, since he could think of a couple different uses for it in the current situation. But electricity was useful too, in a different way. He had heard some things from the omega girl who had that same specialty.

"Are you good at controlling it?" he asked. "Low voltage?"

"Yes. I've got very good control...why?" Jiang Wanyin asked. He could think of a couple reasons for that question but... his face was red just thinking about it, despite where his fingers were.

Lan Zhan bit his lip against yet another smile. This was exciting! "Use it," he said. "Just a little bit when you curl your fingers."

Jiang Wanyin couldn't say he'd ever used his magic for this purpose but he wasn't about to complain. He nodded and within the next few thrusts of his fingers, he curled them in and sent a small spark of electricity through them, stimulating Lan Zhan's insides.

Lan Zhan squeaked, and regretted that he was holding onto Jiang Wanyin and couldn’t cover his mouth. He instead pressed it against Jiang Wanyin’s shoulder to muffle any other sounds that would come out. He could feel his cock leaking despite not being touched other than the slight rubbing between their bodies.

“Keep it constant,” he mumbled. Just a little more...

The noises coming from Lan Zhan were incredibly arousing. Jiang Wanyin was straining against his own pants as he kept it up, letting the electricity pulse from his fingertips.

Not even half a minute passed before Lan Zhan came untouched between them, slick dripping down over Jiang Wanyin’s hand. He allowed the moan to come out quietly into Jiang Wanyin’s clothes simply because he couldn’t stop it.

It was his first orgasm in front of another person and that both took away and added to the experience. He didn’t have the luxury of complete relaxation and shamelessness he had when he was alone, but there was the thrill of letting an alpha, practically a stranger, see and hear and _feel_ him have an orgasm. It was naughty and he knew he should feel guilty about it but he didn’t one bit.

His legs dropped back down but he kept holding onto Jiang Wanyin as he recovered and his breathing went back to normal. His mental filter was down in the aftermath and he let out a quiet, “That was so good...”

It was almost painful how hard Jiang Wanyin was now. If he didn't have better restraint, he could've cum just at the sight of Lan Zhan writhing on his fingers like that. And the noises... fuck, the sounds he made...

"Can I..." he breathed. He pulled his fingers out of Lan Zhan carefully. "Can I put it in?"

“Plea—“ Lan Zhan cut off that breathy word and cursed his loose mouth. “Yes,” he finished. He lifted his legs again to wrap around Jiang Wanyin, this time sliding them higher up his waist. He was so wet, he could feel it when he moved...

That was good enough for Jiang Wanyin. He nodded and fumbled to unlace his pants and pull out his cock. All alphas were of a decent size, well, most anyway... He wasn't sure how Lan Zhan would react - his own cock was a lot smaller than he'd thought it be might be, even though he'd heard things about male omegas.

Even so, he lined himself up against Lan Zhan's opening, rubbing up through the slick, before starting to press inside. He couldn't stop the breathy moan that came out when that wet heat enveloped the head, Jiang Wanyin had to bury his face against the crook of Lan Zhan's neck.

It hurt slightly, and Lan Zhan hissed. But once he managed to relax, the pain subsided. He just wasn't used to having something more than two fingers inside him. He adjusted his grip on Jiang Wanyin's back and shifted a little, and it made him sink a little further down on his cock.

"Tell me when you're getting close," he said. "Go slow at first. I'll tell you when you can go wild."

"I will," Jiang Wanyin mumbled. He nipped lightly at Lan Zhan's neck again. "Wouldn't want the poor princess to suffer."

He was probably pushing his luck saying things like that but he was in now. It would be a struggle to back out now. He started to move his hips until he was all the way inside, then he gave a few slow thrusts.

"Oh fuck you," Lan Zhan groaned, though his tone held more annoyance than offense. It was unusual for him to say those words casually, and he took secret pleasure in it. He tilted his head back to rest against the wall and let himself get used to the feeling of having something bigger inside him. He was gradually relaxing more. "Do what you want," he said after a minute when he was ready.

Jiang Wanyin snorted a little with laughter. He kept a firm grip on Lan Zhan's hips as he began pounding into him. It was a hard, rough pace, sending Lan Zhan inching up the wall with every thrust.

It really was brutal. Lan Zhan had to let go of Jiang Wanyin with one hand so he could cover his mouth so that the wretched moan he let out didn't travel all the way through the building. He almost told him to stop, that it was too much, but he realized that he liked it. He just hadn't been expecting it to be so _intense_.

He decided to put his hand to better use and reached down to stroke himself. Jiang Wanyin was doing a good enough job holding him up by his hips, so he only held on with his legs and one arm. He bit into the alpha's shoulder harshly to take out some of the intensity that was building up in him.

Jiang Wanyin really didn't know how long he was going to last like this. The feeling of Lan Zhan around him was intoxicating, he wanted more, he wanted to chase the delicious heat until he thought of nothing else. He hissed at the bite but didn't complain, settling for biting his own lip and burying his face against Lan Zhan to muffle his own moans.

Soon enough, he was getting close. He had warn Lan Zhan. "Fuck," he whispered. "Lan Zhan, I'm going to cum."

Lan Zhan let go of himself and reached down further to grab the base of Jiang Wanyin's cock. He held it firmly with his entire hand so that it wouldn't go any further inside, and the knot would fill his hand rather than tear him in two. He was a healer and would be able to heal it easily if it did, but he wasn't _that_ much of a masochist.

"Can you get me off again?" he asked, tightening his legs and his arm around Jiang Wanyin.

"Yeah..." Jiang Wanyin breathed. He reached down and grabbed at Lan Zhan's cock as he thrust shallowly into his fist. It didn't take him long to climax, moaning and spilling inside Lan Zhan. His knot expanded rapidly in his fist but he tried his best to focus on getting Lan Zhan off.

The feeling of Jiang Wanyin's cum in his pussy and the knot filling his hand added to the pleasure and Lan Zhan came less than a minute later. He barely had the energy to hold back the choked sound in his throat. It took everything in him to keep holding onto Jiang Wanyin and not just collapse. He felt so loose and boneless after two good orgasms.

He did keep his hand tight around the knot. It felt good in his hand really, he liked how it pulsed a little. His hand didn't actually go the full way around and he wondered what it would feel like if he actually could take it without it hurting him.

"You were right... this was good," Jiang Wanyin said between pants as his cock still pulsed with his knot. He kept a tight hold on Lan Zhan once he'd cum, making sure he didn't fall.

"You follow directions," Lan Zhan said, his tone pleased. "I'll be sure to put in a good word to the girls about your performance, unless you object."

"...I do not," Jiang Wanyin said after a moment. His cheeks were flushed with pink. Girls had always found him too brash, too aggressive, but maybe now...

Lan Zhan thought about what he would tell them. He would be generous but truthful. Jiang Wanyin's personality was sour but he enjoyed that, but more timid omegas probably wouldn't. He was respectful in the ways that mattered, and disrespectful in the ways that didn't. He was pretty, his cock was nice, not too big, he was willing to make an omega cum (twice) and he followed directions. Probably better than the top ninety percent of alphas he heard about in the omega girls' dorms.

"If you want to do this again, find me during the day and I'll tell you if I'll let you into my room later," he said.

"No strings attached?" Jiang Wanyin asked with a cocked brow. As much as he liked the idea of having sex with Lan Zhan again, he didn't want it to become too much of a thing, lest feelings did actually get involved.

"None," Lan Zhan said. "I don't think I could stand your presence outside of this." Plus, he wasn't romance material. Good omegas smiled and laughed and had good social skills. He'd been told he wouldn't make an alpha happy unless he changed, and he had no intention of doing so. Even if he did develop feelings, he wouldn't dare act on them.

"You're not exactly a charmer yourself," Jiang Wanyin bit back. He felt strangely offended by Lan Zhan's comment, even though he didn't want anything more than just sex from him.

Lan Zhan only stifled a smile. It was nice to not be expected to be pleasant. "I've got my hand around your knot, I think that's charming enough," he said.

Jiang Wanyin rolled his eyes, a small smile quirking on his lips as well. "You don't hear me complaining."

Lan Zhan looked down at it thoughtfully and gave it a little tighter squeeze. "I would be interested in taking a knot," he said. "I might try to see how many fingers I can take." He carefully lowered his feet back to the floor, though he kept his hand tight. He was going to keep holding it until it went down or Jiang Wanyin told him to stop. He found it fascinating.

"Well. Perhaps we'll have to arrange something for that then," Jiang Wanyin replied. He didn't want to sound too eager, even if he was entranced by the way Lan Zhan held him.

Lan Zhan was pleased. This had been fun, and he was glad that it would happen again. He did secretly regret not being able to do it with Wei Wuxian, but Jiang Wanyin was more than acceptable.

He held onto the knot until it deflated in his hand, and then he let go and started putting the rest of his clothes back on. "You go ahead," he said. "It would be weird if we're seen together."

"Right. I'll uh... see you around," Jiang Wanyin said as he hastily tucked himself back in his pants and laced them up.

He glanced over his shoulder at Lan Zhan before he left. There was no way he could tell Wei Wuxian about this.


End file.
